Harry's Sick Visit
by Catlover711
Summary: Harry goes to the Weasley's house over winter break, but comes down with a nasty stomach flu. Rated K for vomiting and pain. Disclaimer- I don't own harry potter


**_Harry's Sick Visit_**

"Come on Harry, it's time to get up!" Ron yelled. "Everyone is leaving Hogwarts for Christmas Break, and Mum and Dumbledore said it's ok if you come with us over the holidays!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Harry sighed as he slowly got out of his bed at Hogwarts. "Why does Ron have to be so loud?" Harry thought in his mind as he slowly got dressed. "I'm not feeling the greatest today, but that's fine." Harry told himself.

"Hurry Harry, or you're going to miss breakfast." Hermione yelled from the bottom of the stairs that led to the 6th year boy's dormitory.

Harry slowly poked his head out of the room called down, "I think I'll skip breakfast today, so I can finish getting packed."

"Ok, if you're sure," Hermione called back up. "I wonder what's wrong with Harry, he looked awfully pale." Hermione thought to herself. She then shrugged, thinking to herself "Well, if there was anything wrong with Harry, I'm sure he would tell Madam Pomfrey." After that, Hermione walked down to the Dining Hall having a heated argument with Ron about who knows what.

While Ron and Hermione were walking down to breakfast, Harry was heaving over the toilet, emptying his previous meal into the toilet. After he finished, he stood up, washed out is mouth with water, and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Ugh, I feel terrible and look terrible." Harry mumbled to himself. "Well, at least I can fix one thing with magic," and quickly whipped out his wand. He quickly put a concealing charm on himself, and took a quick peak in the mirror. "Much better."

Harry quickly packed his things and headed quickly to the exit, stopping many times to run to the bathroom and dry heave.

"Hello, Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she gave Harry a big hug.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." Harry said while trying not to vomit all over her back. Luckily, she released him and went over to Hermione and the others. "That was close." Harry thought, as he swallowed the bile in his throat. Then, Harry realized something. "Mrs. Weasley, how are we getting to the Burrow?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"By Flooing, my dear." Mrs. Weasley stated. Then she saw Harry's fearful look and ask, "Is something wrong, dear?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Harry said quietly.

Then it dawned on Molly. "Harry, are you frightened by the Floo?" She asked.

Harry quickly lied and said "A little," even though the only thing that frightened him was vomiting all over the Burrow.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Harry. You won't have trouble with the Floo this time, I promise." Mrs. Weasley promised.

"O-o-ok," Harry stated, still playing his act. The group walked quickly to a fireplace on Platform 9 3/4, and one by one Flooed to the Burrow. At the end it was only Harry and Mrs. Weasley.

"In you go Harry," Mrs. Weasley said as she pushed gently on his shoulder.

Harry quickly stepped in, grabbed a pinch of Floo powder, and yelled "The Burrow!" When the spinning stopped, Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, feeling nauseous and dizzy.

When the room finally stopped spinning, and he had control over his stomach, Harry walked carefully into the kitchen, where everyone was talking excitedly about the next day. Harry slowly lowered himself into a chair, and rested his head on the cool, wooden surface to relive is new migraine.

"Harry, are you all right?" Ginny asked quietly. She was the only one out of the Weasleys to notice Harry's problem.

"I'm fine Gin, just a headache after the Floo." Harry said as he sat back up, wincing slightly when the movement made his head throb. "At least it's late, so I have an excuse to go to bed." Harry thought. Right before he was going to say he was heading up to bed, Mrs. Weasley commanded everyone to go to bed. Once everyone was settled, Harry rolled onto his back, wondering if he should tell anyone about his illness.

At 3 in the morning, Mrs. Weasley was woken by the sound of knocking at her bedroom door. Mrs. Weasley quickly and quiet got up to open the door. The sight that awaited her was something nobody wanted to see, especially on Christmas Eve.

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't feel good." Harry whispered as he stood, slightly hunched over, in front of Mrs. Weasley. Harry just had woken up from his restless sleep to a stomach cramp. He thought "This will be over soon," but the cramp just stayed and intensified. After 30 minutes of agonizing pain, Harry slowly sat up, wheezing slightly, and hobbled over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom door.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked at the slightly hunched over form of Harry. "Does anything hurt or not feel good?" She asked in a motherly voice.

"My stomach hurts a lot, and my head hurts too." Harry whimpered.

"Awwww, poor baby." Mrs. Weasley cooed as she helped Harry hobble down the stairs to their old, comfy couch. By the time they got down the 7 flights of stairs, Harry was in near tears, clutching his stomach, and making whimpering sounds. "Harry, how do you feel?" Mrs. Weasley asked, surprised at the way Harry was acting.

"M-m-my st-t-tomach h-h-hurts a-a-and m-my h-h-head is ex-ex-ex-ploding!" Harry said through the tears running down his face.

"Don't cry, sweetie. It'll be ok." Mrs. Weasley said as she summoned a box of tissues to dry Harry's face. "I'm going to go get a Stomach Soothing Potion and Pain Relief Potion, ok?" she asked as Harry moaned when another cramp hit him.

"Ok," Harry whispered through gritted teeth. This was the worst one yet.

Mrs. Weasley quickly went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the potions she needed and a bucket, just in case. She quickly walked back to Harry, who was curled in a tight ball on the couch, moaning slightly.

"Here you go Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said once Harry slowly uncurled from his ball.

"Thanks." Harry whispered as he quickly downed both potions.

Mrs. Weasley took the empty vials from Harry's grasp and headed towards the kitchen. All of a sudden, Mrs. Weasley heard retching coming from the Living Room. She ran back into the Living Room to see Harry leaning over the bucket, dry heaving.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Weasley sighed as she rubbed Harry's back. After a couple minutes, Harry's dry heaves subsided and he leaned into Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry for being sick." Harry whispered. All of a sudden, Harry started sobbing quietly.

" Harry? What's the matter? Harry!?" Mrs. Weasley asked alarmed.

" I'm s-s-sorry for making this the w-w-worst Christmas ever Mrs. W-w-weasley." Harry stuttered quietly.

"It's alright Harry dear. Everyone gets sick sometimes." With that, she hugged Harry close to let Harry sob into her shoulder.

When he finally stopped, Mrs. Weasley thought that he had fallen asleep. When she moved Harry off of her to get more comfortable on the couch, Harry sat up right, and quickly leaned over the bucket and dry heaved. For 10 long minutes, Harry was on his hands and knees over the bucket. When he finally stopped, he stood up and automatically went over to Mrs. Weasley, and sat next to her. He quickly fell asleep with his head on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. Mrs. Weasley was startled at first, but then smiled fondly at the pale, sickly-looking Harry Potter. This routine went on every 30 minutes the entire night.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" All the Weasley children and Hermione yelled as they ran down the stairs. Harry groaned, and buried his head deeper into Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. Soon everyone ran in to the Living Room and froze. What they saw was Mrs. Weasley, fast asleep on the couch, with Harry burrowing his head into her shoulder. All of a sudden, Harry sat straight and leaned over a bucket and retched. Mrs. Weasley was up in an instant to rub his back and comfort him. Harry soon finished, and laid back onto Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, starring up at the ceiling with blank eyes. Soon the two of them realized that they had company. They both turned and looked at the others. Harry turned a bright shade of red, and clung to Mrs. Weasley while burying his face into her hair, while she only smiled and waved.

"Mom?! What are you doing with Harry?" Ron asked, a look of astonishment plastered onto his face.

"Well, dear, Harry woke up last night sick, so I took him downstairs to look after him and..." Mrs. Weasley was cut off as Harry made a moaning sound that made everyone look at him.

"Harry? What's the matter dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry hadn't moaned like that since last night, which must've meant that his stomach or head was hurting a lot now.

"My stomach hurts a lot, more than it ever has and..." He stopped as his stomach rolled around. He couldn't help but moan again. "Please make it stop." Harry whispered so only Mrs. Weasley could hear.

"This bug will go away soon dear, I promise. Now, let's get you upstairs so you can have peace and quiet, alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she slowly moved Harry into a different position that would hopefully help the pain. "Fred, George, please help Harry to the guest room, ok?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a tone that meant do it or no presents.

"Sure Mum!" The twins replied in unison. They quickly, but gently, hauled Harry up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

"Where's Mrs. Weasley?" Harry whispered as he was laying in the bed.

"Mum will be up soon, alright Harry." The twins said as they quickly left the room to join into the Christmas cheer.

After the twins left, Harry snuggled into the covers and fell asleep. An hour later, Harry awoke to see Mrs. Weasley coming into the room quietly. Harry smiled softly and fell back to sleep. 12 hours later, Harry awoke to pain in his stomach and he hissed slightly. Mrs. Weasley had left to get some sleep, so Harry was on his own. The problem was, he wasn't nauseous, his stomach just felt like fire rocks were rolling around.

"Owwwwww." Harry whispered as his stomach cramped.

He thought of calling Mrs. Weasley, but he knew she needed her sleep. He tried curling into a ball, but that only helped a little. He tried sitting up, but that didn't work, he even tried massaging it, but that didn't work either.

"What am I going to do?" Harry thought to himself.

He was so tired and sick, all he could think to do was cry, so he did just that. He sobbed quietly to himself, hoping that Mrs. Weasley would come, but he knew she probably wouldn't. All of a sudden his door opened, and Mrs. Weasley came walking in.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry cried as he saw her.

She saw that Harry was crying, and went over to him.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"My st-st-stomach feels like there is f-f-fire in it." Harry whimpered as another spasm hit him.

"That's ok Harry. It just means you are getting over this illness! I have a trick that will release the pressure. It's going to hurt a lot at first, but in the end, you being thanking me. Are you ready, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley then began to apply pressure to Harry's stomach. Mrs. Weasley looked up and saw tears coming out of Harry's eyes.

"It's ok, dear. I know it hurts, but this will make you better I promise." Mr. Weasley said.

All of a sudden, Harry started moaning and whimpering, trying to get away.

"Shhhhh, it's almost over just be patient." Mrs. Weasley stated. A minute later, Harry slowly began to sink into the covers and sighed with relief.

"How do you feel Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Much better, thank you." Harry sighed as he drift of to sleep.

In the morning, Harry awoke feel better than he had in days. He walked downstairs to be greeted by everyone and asked how he felt.

"I feel great!" Harry exclaimed to everyone as he sat at the table.

He soon ate 2 helpings of everything on the table, and was talking and laughing and acting like he was a new person.

"Harry, dear, be careful or else you might vomit again." Mrs. Weasley reminded him.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

Soon everyone was happy and healthy as they watched Harry open his presents. At the end of the day, Harry found Mrs. Weasley alone in the Living Room.

"Mrs. Weasley..." Harry called.

"What is it Harry, dear. You aren't feeling sick again are you?" She asked, worry written on her face.

"No, no, nothing like that. I just wanted to say thank you. For, you know, taking care of me. You treated me like one of your own children." Harry said while staring at the floor.

"Why, Harry, you are one of my children. I love you like my own, and even wish that you were my own. I know that I'm not your real mother, but it seems to me that I am. My only wish I would ever want is if I could adopt you. I know you're 16, but if you wanted, we could adopt you. You could keep your last name and..." Mrs. Weasley was cut of as Harry hugged her with all his might.

"I would love that Mrs. Weasley!" Harry whispered in her ear.

So, by the end of the Christmas holidays, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, now had an adoptive mother and father, and 6 brothers and 1 sister, who we'd eventually become his wife.


End file.
